


The Practice

by NakamaLuna



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakamaLuna/pseuds/NakamaLuna
Summary: [Hogwarts AU] They first met at the Hogwarts Express Compartment, when little Jonghyun found himself alone in the train going to Hogwarts.





	The Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, the name's luna, and this is my first JongYu fanfic! 
> 
> I made this fic on 2018, last year, and just now I had the courage to publish it asdfghklhdbshdb
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this story, and I would be happy to hear some of your thoughts on this fic!
> 
> English is not my main language so I'm really sorry if there's any grammatical error in it. :")
> 
> Also, I'm sucks at making summary and title, so I'm very sorry. ;;
> 
> If you got any questions regarding of this fic, please don't hesitate to ask me!

**SHINee** // _Hogwarts AU_

 

-

 

_Onew/Jonghyun_

 

..

 

_Notes:_

**_Jinki_** — _Ravenclaw_

 ** _Jonghyun_** — _Hufflepuff_

 ** _Kibum_** — _Slytherin_

 ** _Minho_** — _Gryffindor_

 ** _Taemin_** — _Slytherin_

_Their sortings are based on_ **_@JinkiShabuPa_ ** _twitter thread_

  
  


..

  
  


**Warning** : _bad grammars and cheesy lines_

  
  


..

 

Jonghyun turned his head for the fifth time to take a better look at the person who sat across him. The said person was surrounded by bunch of girls, and it was almost like a natural view for all the students in the dancing room now.

 

Lee Jinki, _is popular._

 

The ravenclaw boy is among the best of students in Hogwarts. Ranked 2nd from all the smart students in ravenclaw, with sunshine smile always pestered on his face, don’t forget his broad shoulders and strong arms, of course girls (and boys too) are swooning over him.

 

But Jinki seemed to dislike the fact that he’s popular. Maybe the girls didn’t notice, but Jonghyun was sure that it was discomfort on Jinki’s expression every time the girls surrounding him, asking him to be their partner on Yule Ball.

 

Some of the girls didn’t ask that far and just trying their luck by asking Jinki to be their partner for dance practice, which, Jinki refused slowly by saying that he already has Taemin— _his little brother_ —to be his partner on dance practice.

 

And Jonghyun, is one of the boys who’s actually having a little crush on Jinki but prefer to stay at the back and keep their distance away. Well, what’s the chance of trying to make a conversation with Jinki now _if_ almost every ten minutes, there’s a girl approaching Jinki, asking him to be her partner on Yule Ball. _For Merlin’s sake._

 

Jonghyun wish he could do more. He wish that he wasn’t this coward, _no_. Actually, Jonghyun _is not a coward._ But if it’s about him and his little crush on Jinki, he turned to be a completely different person.

 

“Just ask him already, oh gosh.”

 

He could heard someone groaning from behind, and when Jonghyun turned his eyes, he found Kibum took a seat beside him. “Hi to you too.” Jonghyun smirked at him. “How’s your practice with Minho?”

 

Kibum rolled his eyes. “Would’ve been better if that _frog face_ didn’t step on my feet every five seconds.”

 

Jonghyun laughed. “Aw, but you’re excited to have a dance with him in the ball later, right? You’re paired with the representative of Hogwarts in Triwizard Tournament after all. I know you gave him a few days to accept his invitation to the ball, but deep inside, you’re thrilled.”

 

Kibum smacked Jonghyun on his arm lightly. “Thanks for saying that with loud tone.” he pouted, but cannot hide how his face slowly turning red. He was more than happy when Minho asked him to be his partner on Yule Ball, but his high pride made him to wait for a few days to give the _frog face_ his answer.

 

He knew some of the girls were having their heart broken as soon as they heard Kibum is Minho’s partner for Yule Ball, so now they were searching for another potential partner. _Like, Jinki, perhaps._

 

“And as I said,” Kibum continued. “Just ask Jinki to go to the Yule Ball with you.”

 

Jonghyun sighed for a bit, his eyes looking for Jinki again who’s now talking with Taemin, clearly avoiding all the girls eyes which were on him. “Mmm. Why should I…”

 

“Because you’re clearly having a crush on him, for Merlin’s sake!” Kibum groaned, _again_. “And it’s really tickling me every time you see him with those dreamy eyes of yours. _Just ask him already_. It’s not like you two are stranger or anything, right?”

 

_Well, that’s true._

 

Him and Jinki are no strangers, in fact, they could be considered good friends.

  
  


..

  
  
  


The first time they met, was on Jonghyun’s first year. On the train going to Hogwarts, where his little self found himself alone on one of the Hogwarts Express compartment in there. Little Jonghyun was very nervous at that time. He was alone, and he heard from his sister that Hogwarts _is big._ Unlike him, his sister is going to Beauxbaton Academy of Magic, and that’s why now he’s alone, on the train. While some of other students are with their siblings.

 

But then there’s a knock on his compartment, and Jonghyun tensed when he found a boy who seemed older than him, wearing a ravenclaw tie, smiling brightly, while softly asked him. “May I be in here? The rest of the carriages seemed a bit full right now.”

 

Jonghyun nodded his head, fast. And the older boy sat in front of him. Jonghyun could notice the blue ravenclaw tie on his neck and hummed nervously. The boy in front of him maybe on his second year or third year then.

 

“I’m Lee Jinki, but feel free to call me Jinki.” Jinki started, his voice was soothing to be heard. “As you can see, I’m from Ravenclaw, second year. You’re in the first year I assume.”

 

Jonghyun nodded. Clearly Jinki could see him wearing a black tie on his neck. Well, the courting hat haven’t courting him yet, and all the first year were on their journey to Hogwarts now, so their houses could be determined later.

 

“I have a little brother too who will be in Hogwarts soon. Maybe he will be your junior when you’re in the second year later.” Jinki continued, and after a few minutes, he noticed how quiet Jonghyun was all the time. “You look so… tense? What’s wrong?” Jinki asked, and Jonghyun flinched as he heard that question.

 

He didn’t know that he was that obvious showing his nervousness in front of Jinki. _Is he that easily to read?_

 

After about like ten seconds, Jonghyun finally answered, gulping a bit before he opened his mouth to talk. “My name is Jonghyun.” he said. “And uhh, I heard from my sister that Hogwarts is big and… full of creatures. I’m just… a bit… scared. I think.”

 

“Well, hello Jonghyun.” Jinki smiled again to him. “And don’t worry, Hogwarts is big, but it’s full of nice creatures. I assure you will like the subject _Care of Magical Creatures_ later at second year. You will meet so many amazing magical creatures! And they’re all very kind, as long as you didn’t make them angry first.”

 

“Really?” Jonghyun widened his eyes. “I will meet so many magical creatures? Maybe like, unicorn?”

 

“Yes!” Jinki nodded. “They all look so amazing, unique on their own way, and majestic! You will learn slowly that they’re actually just like human, liking to have their own privacy, or searching for company whenever they feel lonely.”

 

Jonghyun’s eyes were big and sparkly as he heard that. “That… that sounds amazing…”

 

By the time they arrived at Hogwarts, Jonghyun could feel that his fear already fade away. And when the courting hat sorted him to Hufflepuff, Jonghyun found himself smiling, especially when all the Hufflepuff students welcomed him warmly.

  
  


..

  
  


Jinki had helped him for so many things. Mostly he was being there, accompanying Jonghyun whenever the boy feels nervous about something. The older boy always offered to tutor him in whatever subjects Jonghyun finds it difficult too. And somehow, Jinki always has his ways to make Jonghyun’s nervousness go away. He’s just so nice.

 

 _But_ of course Jinki is kind to everyone, _not only Jonghyun._ So sometimes Jonghyun couldn’t feel that he was actually… special, or different, from other students.

 

Jinki is nice, kind, always helping everyone, has smart brain, and it was no wonder he became a prefect later in his fifth year. _Everyone likes him._ The one student who Jonghyun thinks has a sunshine smile, because for him, Jinki’s smile is as bright as the sun.

  
  
  


..

  
  
  
  


Jonghyun is in his fifth year now, means that Jinki’s in his sixth year, and still becoming a prefect.

 

This year was particularly special, because the Triwizard Tournament is being held in Hogwarts. All the students were anticipating this tournament, and as for Jonghyun, he couldn’t wait to meet his sister— _who’s been asking him to show her his crush when she arrived there_.

 

He remembered some of the Hogwarts students actually talking about whether Jinki will participate in Triwizard Tournament or not before, but at the end of the day, Jinki didn’t put his name in the Goblet of Fire.

 

Which makes Choi Minho from the same year as him, chosen to be Hogwarts representative for Triwizard Tournament. That was actually _predicted_ , because everyone in Hogwarts knows how passionate and competitive Minho is, all of it could be seen on how he manage to lead Gryffindor’s quidditch team by being the Captain.

 

Jonghyun got a nice relationship with Minho too, all thanks to Kibum who introduced them together. And it was kind of miracle for him to actually get closer with Lee Taemin— _the little brother of Jinki_ —who was helping him a lot in flying class before. It was a surprise actually when the said little brother turns out to be in Slytherin. _Taemin is all smiling and cheerfulness._

 

There was a time, when the five of them ended up spending time together. Him, Jinki, Kibum, Minho, and Taemin. And the event lead their relationship to be close to each other more than before.

 

It was on their visit to Hogsmeade actually. Jinki was introducing Taemin to them when they met at Hogsmeade station. Later the five of them had been raiding the Honeydukes, buying all the sweets and hilarious snacks they could found. They went from store to store together, trying some unique things, and their trip in Hogsmeade was fun. And somehow, when they’re taking their time to rest, sitting at the rocks, just talking, their conversation leads to the infamous Shrieking Shack.

 

They didn’t know whose idea it is— _preferably Taemin_ —to observe the Shrieking Shack.

 

Kibum had been screaming _non-stop_ , saying that they should go back, saying that maybe they couldn’t last for a mere five minutes in there because the ghost in there would kill them.

 

Which was a bad idea because of course Minho felt riled up to that challenge. _(Yes he took that as a challenge.)_

 

It wasn’t helping when Taemin was encouraging Minho to go there, and Jinki, who’s being the oldest among them, was just chuckling at the hilarious idea, _never objects._

 

So that’s kinda how the five of them went there.

 

Jonghyun blushed as he remembered something. About him hugging Jinki tightly in Shrieking Shack because there’s a loud noise at the back of the house which turned out to be only a strong wind.

 

Jinki was there to hugged him back, patting on his shoulder slightly while muttering. _“It’s okay. There’s nothing in there. You’ll be okay.”_

 

Suffice to say that Jonghyun didn’t let go of Jinki’s warm palm all the way on their journey at that time.

  
  


..

  
  


“Would it be weird if I ask him to go to the Yule Ball with me?”

 

Jonghyun asked for— _only God knows how many times_ —and Kibum could only just _sighing._ They’re having their lunch at the Great Hall now. Some of the students—either from Hogwarts or other schools—were having their own conversations. Some were talking about how the Triwizard Tournament held so far. Some were talking about the upcoming Yule Ball too, and how they got their partner.

 

And Jonghyun _was nervous._ It’s not like there’s no one ask him to be his partner— _there are a few actually_ —but Jonghyun was still hopelessly wishing for Jinki to notices him and asks him to go to the Yule Ball with him, all while the day for Yule Ball was getting near.

 

“It’s not weird, for Merlin’s sake, Jonghyun.” Kibum frowned harder. “Minho asked me to go to the Yule Ball with him, and is it weird? No.”

 

“But we’re… friends.” Jonghyun pouted.

 

“Yeah, and Minho and I are friends too and there’s nothing wrong with it.” Kibum rolled his eyes.

 

“You two are basically swooning over each other despite all the argues.” Jonghyun sighed. “And what if Jinki turns out to already have someone in his mind to be his partner on Yule Ball?”

 

“It’s probably Taemin.” Kibum shrugged.

 

“Taemin is either asked Naeun or Jongin with him.” Jonghyun answered. “And I can’t ask Taemin too about Jinki, because he will gives me his smirks and starts questioning me sooo many weird questions.”

 

Kibum chuckled. “You talked like you’ve had it.”

 

Jonghyun blushed and stared at the french bread in front of him instead. “Well, it was just a question… I asked Taemin what would Jinki likes as a gift on his birthday… but then Taemin was all like _‘do you like him?’_ And all.”

 

“Even Taemin notices.” Kibum smirked.

 

“Excuse me.” Jonghyun coughed as his face reddens. “Well I’m sorry for being obvious.”

 

“Meanwhile Jinki is oblivious.” Kibum sighed. “If you’re not going for it, he wouldn’t even know, really.”

 

And Jonghyun knew that it was true.

  
  


..

  
  


The dance practice room was almost empty at that evening. Only a few students left, and they all could be counted by fingers. Jonghyun was one of the few students who’s still in there. There’re some parts that he still needs to practice, and he actually failed a few times in doing it because his dance practice partner was already back to their dorm. _It wasn’t easy to practice alone._

 

Jonghyun decided that he prefers sing more than dancing. He’s not like Taemin who could master almost all the dance moves immediately, _okay._

 

He was taking his breath for a few minutes, sitting at the corner of the room, when he felt someone tapped on his shoulder, and Jonghyun choked on his breath once he found out who it is.

 

“Oh, Jonghyun, what are you doing here?” Jinki asked him with those sunshine smile of his, and Jonghyun actually wondering the same.

 

“Uhm I—well, I was in the middle of practicing some of the dance moves which I couldn’t do it well yet… so…” Jonghyun trailed off, fingers nervously fidgeting. “And you?”

 

“I was searching for Taemin before, but then I saw you sitting here all alone, I feel like I should accompany you.” Jinki answered truthfully, and Jonghyun could feel his face heating as he heard that answer.

 

“I see.” Jonghyun nodded.

 

Jinki took a seat beside him. “So, how about your dance now? Are you making any progress so far?”

 

“Actually… no.” Jonghyun smiled bitterly. “Mostly because I don’t have my dance practice partner with me. He’s already back to his dorm. So it was kinda… hard.”

 

Jinki blinked to him for a few times, and seconds later he offered his hand to Jonghyun and stood up. “Let me be your practice partner then.”

 

“H-huh?” Jonghyun stared at Jinki with those big eyes of him again, startled a bit, but then decided to accept the offer anyway. Even though he could feel that his heart was beating so fast once their hands touched.

 

“I remember all the dance moves already, thanks to Taemin.” Jinki chuckled as he put his hand around Jonghyun’s waist. “So you can count on me!”

 

Sure Jinki is reliable, but it was hard for Jonghyun to concentrate, especially when they’re this close standing to each to each other.

  
  


..

  
  
  


Forty-five minutes later, and finally Jonghyun could feel that he’s getting better at his dance steps. Even though he’s distracted most of the time, but Jinki’s a good tutor, and it wasn’t that hard to follow his movements and steps.

 

Jonghyun kept apologizing to Jinki everytime he stepped on his feet, but the taller man was just smiling and say. _“It’s okay.”_ Which made Jonghyun felt a bit guilty, even though Jinki himself didn’t mind at all. _(Because Jinki stepped on Taemin’s feet much more than Jonghyun did to him anyway)_

 

“Oh—oh, I could do it now—thank you Jinki, really.” Jonghyun smiled at him widely, their hands still tangled, and Jonghyun’s hand still resting on Jinki’s shoulder, as well as Jinki’s other hand which was wrapping around Jonghyun’s waist.

 

_Jonghyun didn’t realize that they’re standing this close now._

 

He could feel his face heated once again when he noticed how close Jinki’s face to him, and how Jinki was staring at him intensely. _For Merlin’s sake._

 

“Jonghyun.”

 

Jonghyun gulped a bit as Jinki said his name with his deep soothing voice. He managed to reply with a simple, “Yes?”

 

“Do you… already have a partner for the Yule Ball?”

 

It was a simple question, but Jonghyun could feel his heart was beating so fast right now as Jinki asked him.

 

“N-no. I haven’t.” Jonghyun answered truthfully. Some of students were asking him to be their partner of course, but Jonghyun already declined most of it. “How about… you?”

 

“I haven’t.” Jinki answered, and Jonghyun sighed in relief as he heard that.

 

“That… was surprising.” Jonghyun chuckled a bit. “Considering most of the time you were surrounded by girls who asked you to be their partner…”

 

Jinki let out a chuckle too. “Well, I don’t want to go with them.”

 

“I see.” Jonghyun nodded.

 

_Maybe this is his chance now. To ask Jinki to be his partner in Yule Ball. Maybe Jinki would want him to be his partner, right? There’s nothing wrong with it after all._

 

“Jonghyun, do you want to be my partner in Yule Ball?”

 

_What._

 

Jonghyun blinked his eyes for a few times, looking at Jinki in disbelief because— _he was about to ask Jinki the exact same thing_ —but Jinki managed to asked him first.

 

“Well?” Jinki smiled, tilting his head a little bit.

 

 _Of course_ , Jonghyun almost forget to answer. “Yes. Yes I would love to, Jinki.”

 

“That’s great then!” Jinki looked excited, and Jonghyun felt embarrassed all of sudden. “How about you be my dance practice partner too from tomorrow? I mean, Taemin kinda wanna dance with someone else too.”

 

Jonghyun nodded at Jinki’s sentences, and seconds later he widened his eyes while smirking. “Ohh—who’s that? Taemin wanna dance with someone else?”  

 

For now, he’s gonna have his revenge on Taemin who had questioned him so many questions about Jinki before.

  
  


..

  
  


The atmosphere in dance practice room seemed different than usual. Maybe because there’s no sudden crowd of girls surrounding Jinki again. They already stay away once they saw Jinki dancing with someone other than Taemin, _Jonghyun._

 

And the puppy boy practically jumped to Kibum once they met, excitedly telling his best friend about how he and Jinki could become partners for Yule Ball. Kibum smiled in return, he was happy for his friend, and it was nice to see Jonghyun’s change of mood. _Jonghyun usually would sighing for almost twenty times a day while looking at Jinki hopelessly._ Well, not today.

 

Kibum asked Jonghyun if he already got the suit for the ball later, and as he expected, Jonghyun stared at him with shocked face, mumbling something about _‘I forgot about that’._

 

It’s a good thing that Kibum already prepared extra suits, just in case.

  
  


..

  
  


Three days later, and it was finally the Yule Ball night.

 

Kibum had been trying to applied some of make up for Jonghyun, just to make him more attractive than he already is, but Jonghyun just chuckled, saying that Kibum should applied the make up more to himself, because Kibum’s paired with one of the representative for the Triwizard Tournament, thus, all eyes must be on him and Minho later.

 

Meanwhile Jonghyun, _Jonghyun was just so happy that he could have some time with Jinki, just the two of them._

 

Both Jonghyun and Kibum looked dashing actually. Jonghyun’s platinum blonde hair was broomed neatly, his bangs parted sideways, and some of the strands falls perfectly, almost covering his eyebrows. Combine with the white suits covering all his body, Jonghyun almost feel like an innocent white puppy.

 

Kibum basked in gold suits, his black hair with long parted middle bangs was falling perfectly, covering his eyebrows too, but not that long to cover his beautiful eyelashes.

 

And Kibum could feel that almost every pair of eyes were staring at both him and Jonghyun when they walked to the Great Hall. While Jonghyun was oblivious at everyone staring at him, maybe because _he’s excited_ for meeting Jinki— _or nervous, or both._

 

As soon as they arrived, Minho was already there, standing at the entrance, looking all handsome with his black suit. He offered his hand to Kibum, and Kibum replied it by wrapping his hand around Minho’s arm. The two look so lovely together, despite how they always bickering almost everyday in their first and second year.

 

“You two, look really good together.” Jonghyun smiled. “Seriously, five years I’ve been knowing you two, sometimes I forgot how attractive all my friends are.”

 

“You look beautiful too, Jjong.” Minho chuckled. “And actually Kibum was grooming me waay long before he took you to the bathroom to groom you next. So yeah, all this, is because of him. I would prefer the normal—“

 

Minho couldn’t finish his sentence because Kibum pinched on his waist. “Oh shut up you.” he hissed. “You’re one of the main attractions tonight, it’s only natural to make you look dashing, okay.”

 

“I hope I’m not overdressed.” Minho coughed a bit.

 

“Of course not. All the students here are using this chance to make their appearance one hundred times better because this ball only held once every five years.” Kibum pouted at Minho. “You’re not overdressed. You’re looking fine and handsome.”

 

Minho’s face was full of horror as he turned to Jonghyun. “Do you hear him? He’s complimenting me!”

 

Kibum smacked Minho’s arm as soon as he said that.

 

Jonghyun chuckled as he saw the couple in front of him, their friends are just so hilarious. Sometimes he wonders if it’s because their bickering, that Minho and Key suddenly realized their own feelings to each other. _It was kinda sweet._

 

“I think Jinki and Taemin are taking their time.” Minho said, stroking his arm which had been smacked by Kibum. “I met Taemin before, and he yelled to me about being slightly late because he wants to experiment something to Jinki.”

 

“Experiment something?” Jonghyun frowned, and Minho moving his shoulders up because he didn’t know much about it too.

 

Well, Taemin may look so cute, harmless, and adorable, but yeah, he’s always plotting something to bully all his hyungs while look innocent about it. Ask Kibum, he’s always be the victim of his prank, not to mention that both Kibum and Taemin are in the same dorm. So double the headache for Kibum.

 

“Oh my…” Kibum almost whispered as he looked up to the entrance. “Is that Jinki?”

 

Jonghyun immediately turned his back, trying to look at where Kibum seeing, and his mouth gaped.

 

Jinki stood up in front of the entrance door, with his black suit and white shirt. What made him different is his hair. The once slightly mess hair, turned to a neatly slicked back bangs with nothing covered his face. Behind Jinki, suddenly Taemin appeared, not that difference from Jinki. _Both Lee brothers were just too dashing tonight._

 

“Really, I think it’s our first time to see them without bangs like that.” Kibum mumbled. “Gotta say they look handsome.”

 

“Agreed.” Minho nodded beside him.

 

And Jonghyun? His mouth still agape, and he could feel that his face reddens now. He knows for sure that Jinki is attractive, but today, he’s just on a different level. Thank God it was Jinki’s first time to have his hair styled like that. Otherwise, the amount of girls surrounding him would’ve been twice than usual.

 

“Guys!” Taemin approached them cheerily, wrapping his hands on both Kibum and Jonghyun’s shoulder. “You two look so beautiful tonight! Annd, how do you think of my brother over there! I groomed him myself! Not too bad, right? I could do better like you, right, Kibum- _hyung_?” he smirked.

 

“Well,” Kibum rolled his eyes. “I have to admit you’re doing a wonderful job in grooming both yourself and Jinki.”

 

“All thanks to that muggle magazine I read before!” Taemin chuckled. “Right, _hyung_?”

 

Jinki could only nodded, his eyes searching for Jonghyun who stood behind the tall Minho. “I hope I’m not… overdressed.” he chuckled awkwardly.

 

“I could feel you.” Minho mumbled, he moved a step for Jinki to could approach Jonghyun.

 

And Jinki bite his lips once he saw Jonghyun. For him, Jonghyun is always pretty, with his beautiful big eyes which made him looks like a cute puppy. But tonight, if Jinki could exaggerate a bit, Jonghyun looks like an _angel_ in front of him. How could he not? Jonghyun basically wrapped in everything white, and it made him looks _more innocent._

 

“Hi.” Jinki smiled at him. “You look really beautiful tonight.”

 

“I could say the same to you.” At first Jonghyun couldn’t believe that he got the confidence in saying that, but he found his confidence tonight. “It’s… a nice change of appearance.”

 

“All thanks to Taemin.” Jinki laughed, and Taemin winked at him.

 

“Alright you guys, Jongin already waiting for me inside so, I’m going first!” Taemin clapped his hands. “I hope you guys have a nice night!” He waved to all his _hyungs_ before rushing himself inside.

 

“So it was Jongin.” Kibum mumbled. “Well… we probably should head inside too. Especially you—“ he pointed at Minho. “—as one of the main star tonight.”

 

“Well, even if I’m one of the main star, I wouldn’t be complete without you.” Minho chuckled, and Kibum immediately wrapped his hand around Minho’s arm once again. “Okay, we’re heading inside first now.”

 

Both Minho and Kibum waved Jonghyun and Jinki goodbye. And now it was only the two of them, standing, at the entrance of Great Hall.

 

“Maybe we should go inside too.” Jinki suggested. “We don’t want our practice become in vain because we missed the dance, right?”

  
  


..

  
  
  


The dance began with all the representatives of each schools with their partner, dancing on the center. Slowly but sure all the other students followed their dance, and the ballroom now full of students and teachers dancing. The music was lively, but romantic. Some of the students were drowning in their feels as they tangled themselves with their partner, falling deeper into each other’s eyes, too busy swimming in their own world as the night grows older.

 

Jonghyun could feel that his heart beating faster than the normal since he first saw how Jinki looks like in this evening. And the gaze Jinki was sending to him slowly burned him. He melts into the older’s touch and the music now changed into a pace slower than before.

 

Jinki could smell how good Jonghyun in this close, and he tried his best to not snuggle his nose to the cleft between Jonghyun’s neck and shoulder. Time seemed to move slower between them now.

 

Both Jinki and Jonghyun just stare into each other’s eyes, drowning into their own moments and worlds, with a slight sparkle of excitement and… _love_ written in their eyes. _Everything seemed so right. And they didn’t want to stop._

 

But the music finally came to an end. As well as the dances.

 

And although it’s hard for them to part, they slowly get away from one another with awkward chuckle came from their mouth.

 

“The dance’s end.” Jonghyun mumbled. “...huh. The practice version seemed a bit longer than the actual version.”

 

“Maybe because sometimes we dance again to the song if there’s anything wrong in our moves.” Jinki explained. “Well… now the music changes into something rock, if you still wanna dance, we could jump until we passed out.”

 

“No thanks.” Jonghyun chuckled. “I’m hungry though.”

 

“Let’s search for the food then!”

  
  
  


..

  
  
  
  


“Where do you think the others by now?”

 

After finishing almost four plates of chicken breasts— _for Jinki_ —and two plates of fish and chips— _for Jonghyun_ —they decided to wandering around, now stopping at the Great Hall balcony, enjoying the night view.

 

Some of the students already back to their room, some wandering around like them, and some stays inside the Great Hall to listen some of the rock music which was playing.

 

They’re the only ones in the balcony right now, as it seemed that some students prefer to be inside the castle rather than facing the cold breeze of night wind.

 

Thanks to their suit, the cold breeze feels like a mere normal wind to them.

 

“Probably still at the ball, or, maybe Taemin already back to his dorm.” Jinki answered. “As for Minho, I bet someone challenging him to do something, and he wouldn’t want to stop until he wins now.”

 

“I could already imagine the desperate looks on Kibum’s face.” Jonghyun chuckled and he turned his head to take a better look at the night sky. “The moon looks so beautiful tonight.”

 

“Right, full moon.” Jinki smiled. “Do you think all the werewolves are transforming by now?”

 

“That could be.” Jonghyun nodded, giving Jinki his smile.

 

And Jinki stared at Jonghyun’s smile for a few seconds before leaned closer, slowly touching the smaller boy’s cheek. “Do you know that you actually remind me so much of the moon?”

 

“Hm?” Jonghyun frowned a bit. “Why?”

 

“Well, I don’t know how to explain myself actually. But your platinum blonde hair reminded me of how the moon shine so bright in the night sky.” He continued. “And your nice and kind behaviour… and… how you always accompany me when I need something. Remember when we go to Hogsmeade together alone? Just because I forgot to take back my coat in Honeydukes.”

 

Jonghyun laughed remembering that memories. “You look like you need someone to accompany you, so.”

 

“Right, just like the moon, whenever I feel sad and I take a look at the night sky, they always show up, as if telling me to cheer up.” Jinki explained. “You always cheer me up with your presence.”

 

And it would be a lie if Jonghyun didn’t feel anything from Jinki’s sentence by now.

 

“T-then you too.” Jonghyun managed to let out some sentences from his mouth. “I think of you as the sun actually. The way you smile so brightly, like the sun.” he smiled back at Jinki. “Do you know that when you smile, your eyes are smiling too? Everyone’s even got you a nickname of killer eye smile.”

 

Jinki blinked. “Killer eye smile huh? Then, how about you? Do you have a nickname for my smile?”

 

“Uuh…” Jonghyun avoided his eye contact with Jinki, feeling embarrassed for a bit. “A… a sunshine smile?”

 

Jonghyun expected a laugh, but Jinki didn’t laugh, he smiled instead at Jonghyun, his bright smile. “ _Sunshine smile_. I like the name of that.”

 

Jonghyun almost held his breath once he saw Jinki smiling genuinely to him. He didn’t think he could get used to Jinki’s smile, even after all these years they had been friends.

 

“And Jonghyun…” Jinki began, moving his hand once again, reaching for Jonghyun’s cheek, stroking it slowly. “For me, you’re even more beautiful than the moon.”

 

_And that’s it._

 

Jonghyun felt like the world stops, as he melts into Jinki’s touch more, slowly leaning closer to the older man.

 

_They held their breath once their lips met._

  
  
  


..

  
  
  


“Told you they’ll kiss.” Taemin smirked behind Minho and Kibum who were watching Jinki and Jonghyun from afar. “I knoooow they’re so suspicious!! I mean, after Jonghyun- _hyung_ asked me with all blushy face what kind of gift that Jinki- _hyung_ wants? _Yep_. Now, Kibum- _hyung_.”

 

Kibum snorted. “Minho, give Taemin ten pounds now.”

 

And Minho frowned, deeply. “Why me?”

 

“Because I lost the bet, and I didn’t bring my wallet with me.” Kibum explained. “I know you bring your wallet because there’s just no way your left ass seemed fuller than the usual.”

 

Minho groaned, but then gave Taemin the ten pounds anyway, which, the kid received happily. Jongin was standing beside them all the time, looking amused at the whole bet thingy.

 

“I never expect that they would kiss when they haven’t even confess yet.” Kibum folded his arms together, still watching them from afar. “And this kid, bet me that they would kiss on this night.”

 

“Of course they would kiss, I basically riled up Jinki- _hyung_ a bit to make a bolder move to Jonghyun- _hyung_.” Taemin smirked. “All these days I said to him, _‘oh hyung, it looks like Jonghyun-hyung doesn’t have a partner for the ball yet. Don’t you want to ask him to be your partner?’_ things like that.”

 

“Oh you little bastard.” Minho chuckled. “Well, but that works for them.”

 

“Totally! Everytime Jonghyun- _hyung_ got asked by someone to be their partner on Yule Ball, I would report to Jinki- _hyung_ so that he would make a move faster. My _hyung_ might look popular, but he’s totally a coward when it comes to asking out the person he likes.”

 

“Same goes for Jonghyun.” Kibum smiled at the sight in front of him, the two lovebirds are hugging each other now, and it seemed like they couldn’t get disturbed by anything. “He’s just too coward to ask the guy he likes out.”

 

“Maybe that’s why they meant to be together.” Minho hummed. “You know, the phrase that goes, the more similar, then the more they attracted to each other? And with just a little push from all of us, they finally realize their own feelings towards each other.”

 

Kibum frowned as he heard Minho’s sentences. “We’re the total opposite yet we attract each other?”

 

“Well…” Minho paused for a moment, seemed to think for any reason logical enough to tell Kibum. “We’re rare case.”

 

Taemin rolled his eyes as he heard that and grabbed Jongin’s arm to leave his _hyungs._

 

Well, at least now, his job was done. And both Jinki and Jonghyun seemed happy to be together.

 

“I’ll make a pretty good cupid, don’t you think, Jongin?” Taemin smirked, leaning his head to Jongin’s shoulder as they went back to the Great Hall now.

 

“Well,” Jongin chuckled. “Cupid didn’t take any money by bringing people close together.”

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  


_I’m sorry it’s cheesy ajdbjsadbva. I love this au, and would definitely make another one! ^^_


End file.
